The patent application DE 10 2012 207 017 A1 of the applicant describes a multi-speed transmission for use in a front traverse drive of a motor vehicle. In the case of such transmissions it is important to ensure a short axial constructional length, since the transmission is typically between an internal combustion engine and a wheel suspension or a structure of the motor vehicle. In addition, the output of the transmission should be arranged as close to the drive side of the transmission as possible, so that the side shafts between the differential transmission of the drive axle and the driving gears may be as long as possible. Such a design reduces the flexion angle of the side shaft joints and, thus, their load during operation.